China Pink
by p.m.e. black
Summary: The Yule Ball is a magical night. Dancing, music, handsome dance partners, beautiful girls in gowns, triwizard champions...and a mysterious admirer. Hermione is unaware that someone has been watching her all night and he only has eyes for her. DRAMIONE! ONE SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!


**Author's Note:** This is a little gift for all of those who read and reviewed my other story s/10125875/1/Blood-Mark**. **Especially** u/4315530/dorothymalfoy**who reviewed it the most. THANKS EVERYONE!

**China Pink-**

Hermione glanced around the column nervously. She saw her friends with their dates speaking to professor McGonagall. Finally seeing the tall Durmstrang wizard amongst the other students, she made her descent down the steps. Hermione wore the most flattering gown she could find. It was a china pink gown, ruffled throughout the skirt. It's ombre color deepened as it went to her feet. The bodice was fitted with a shiny satin material that hugged her curved body beautifully, a dark pink sash tied at her waist. At her shoulders, gauzy petals of sheer pink fabric floated as she walked. Her hair was side swept, a nest of curls pinned to her scalp while a wave of curls lay over her one shoulder. Delicate and soft tendrils framed her slightly flushed face only making her appear more ethereal. She smiled at her friends as she watched Viktor Krum approach. When he finally met her at the bottom of the steps, he clicked his heels together and stiffly bowed. Giving Hermione his hand, she placed hers atop his with a grin and allowed him to lead her toward the doors. She noticed Harry with his date, both jaws dropped and gave a slight wave and a giggle.

Hermione waited patiently as the doors to the yule ball began to open. Her amber eyes glanced at Viktor, his red suit the color of blood only made him look more severe. She smiled at him, he grinning back at her. To everyone else he was a scary, intimidating wizard but to Hermione, he was kind and gentle. She enjoyed his company although she felt he enjoyed hers a little more so. She allowed him to loop her arm into his as they watched the carved doors open. Hermione had to admit that it was thrilling to be the date of triwizard champion. She couldn't help the pink blush that had spread over her cheeks, the stain matching her china pink hued dress.

As they walked in, she smiled graciously at the rest of her schoolmates who cheered and clapped at the triwizards arrival. She knew that Harry was behind her with his date, one of the Patil twins, but she ignored him. Instead she enjoyed the moment in the spotlight. She could feel Ron's eyes on her but refused to acknowledge him. She was going to allow him to make her feel guilty for going with Viktor. It was her night to shine. Hermione didn't realize that there was another set of eyes on her from amongst the crowd. Those eyes widened as Hermione floated by, arm in arm with the infamous wizard.

"Interesting." He said under his breath as he raised his pointed chin in the air. He glanced down at his shiny black shoes as Viktor Krum stood carefully with his hand wrapped around Hermione's tiny waist, the other clasping her petite hand. The magical snow continued to glitter down from the rafters as Filius Flitwick tapped his baton rapidly to get the orchestra's attention.

The mercury eyes slightly narrowed as the music began to float through the ballroom. Hermione danced as if the music were imbedded in her veins. He continued to gaze at her as she floated gracefully across the dance floor, her petaled dress spinning and catching the air delicately as she took each step. She was mesmerizing to watch. The sun kissed tendrils about her face only softened her expression making her prettier than he had ever seen her. She was magnificent to behold.

Only something gnawed at him. Was it jealousy at the intimacy between Viktor and the beautiful young gryffindor woman he was so focused on? No, there was no way. He couldn't explain the constricting feeling in his chest every time he watched the famous quidditch player lift her into the air, her smile widening as she giggled in delight.

He of course felt the obligation to bring his own date out to the floor but perhaps it was just so that he could get closer to Hermione as she danced. The dark haired beauty that was his date didn't seem to even register in his peripheral as his eyes steadied themselves on Hermione's exquisite dancing form.  
"Draco?" His dark haired date asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mmm." He answered, of course ignoring her.

"This is such a lovely ball isn't it?" His date said breathlessly as she allowed him to twirl her about.

"Yea...whatever...nice...dance." He replied, his eyes still glued on the dancing angel a few yards from him.

"Do you want to…" She began to say.

"Yea...whatever." He mumbled, his gaze still permanently adhered to Hermione's form. She seemed so beautiful in that moment. It was like a veil had been lifted off of her. One that had blurred her splendid loveliness. He could feel his mouth go dry and his hands become clammy. Why was he feeling like that toward Hermione Granger? She was an annoying, bushy haired little know-it-all. Not to mention she was best friends with Weasley and Potter. That should have made her detestable. But something about her that night seemed different and oddly alluring.

"Draco, I didn't even finish what I was saying." His brunette date said, her face contorted in irritation. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to dance slowly as the music finally faded out. No sooner had the song ended did he wrench himself away from his nameless date and head to the punch bowl across the way. He seemed more parched then he had ever felt in his life. He only danced a short time there was no reason to be so thirsty. He felt like a man in a desert.

"I would love some punch." His date said, her voice chirping next to his ear. Draco cringed at her presence, disregarding her as he turned his back.

"I need air." He mumbled.

"May I…" His date began to question as she fluttered her eyelashes toward him.

"No." He replied sternly as he walked toward an open door that overlooked the castle grounds.

Hermione danced hard and fast next to Viktor, the shaggy haired lead singer of the rock band singing some nonsensical lyrics. Hermione didn't care, she just loved the rush of dancing. It really wouldn't have mattered if it were with Viktor or if she were by herself.

After a few minutes of successfully avoiding his date, Draco reappeared into the fray of frenzied teenagers. He noticed Hermione now sitting next to Potter, Weasley and Weasley's agitated date. He couldn't quite make out what their exchange was but he could see the flush of heat across Hermione's face as she spoke, her golden brown curls not as neat and pinned back as before. Draco continued to watch as her face flashed from happiness to irritation.

"...enemy?! Who was it wanting his autograph?! Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation...to make friends." Draco could see that the conversation was quickly elevating between her and the red head. Draco couldn't quite make out what Weasley had said in return but he imagined it was quite stupid. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she stood up, quite flustered.

She was about to walk away, only to turn back toward her friends. It looked as if she were going to say something, possibly tell the freckled face boy off but decided better of it and walked off toward her tall, well built date. Draco sucked in a breath. He knew that Weasley had done something to hurt her and he wanted to crack the boy in the mouth. Instead he looked around the busy ballroom, hoping to stay out of sight of his annoying dance partner.

A few hours later, after Draco stood atop the staircase just outside of the dance, hiding from the brunette who had been hounding him the majority of the night. He paused slightly from his descent when he heard two familiar voices walking from inside the ballroom.

"...he's using you." Weasley's voice said as he walked swiftly toward the doors, Hermione quick to walk beside him as he made to avoid her.

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself!" She replied fiercely.

"Doubt it. He's way too old." Weasley remarked as he glanced at her.

"What! What! That's what you think?!" Hermione scoffed, her voice rising in anger.

"Yea, that's what I think." Ron answered as they finally exited the open carved doors.

"You're the solution then don't you!" Hermione answered, her pitch soaring.

"Go on!"

"Next time there is a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione began to cry angrily as her friend walked from her quickly toward the staircase. Draco hid in the shadows, watching the heated exchange.

"Well...th-that's just completely off the point! Hey Harry." Ron said as he looked at his bespeckled friend, his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the staircase. Harry looked perplexed as he walked up toward the arguing pair.

"Where have you been?! Nevermind, off to bed both of you!" Hermione said to Harry in a huff, bitter tears streaming down her face. Harry snorted and walked passed her in silence. Hermione wiped at an errant tear only to hear Ron from above her on the staircase.

"They get scary when they get older." He mumbled to Harry. Harry ignored the quip as he ascended the stairs, Ron right beside him.

"Ron...you spoiled everything!" She cried. Her friends ignored her as they walked up the stairs quickly. Hermione threw herself down onto the steps, pulling her shoe off and throwing it toward the floor crying.

Draco ground his teeth as the two gryffindor boys walked past him, obviously ignoring him. He looked down at the crying girl, a gnawing feeling invading his chest. He should just walk down the steps nonchalantly and pretend she didn't exist. He should just go back to the ball and allow his date to fawn all over him but something else bade him to check on the beautiful broken creature below.

Tentatively Draco descended the steps, his mouth tight as his heart began to beat wildly. He slowly pulled a lace bordered handkerchief from his robes and finally reached the steps that Hermione sat upon.

Silently, he pushed his pale hand toward her, handkerchief clenched in his fingers. Hermione sniffed and slightly looked up toward the token. She apparently had expected it to be Viktor.

"Are you...are you done?" He didn't know what to say. His words coming out colder than he had intended.

Hermione was shocked when she heard the voice attached to the hand. Her watery amber eyes looked up at him, her lip quivering.

"Here to revel in my pain Malfoy?!" She said icily, another tear spilling down her face. She looked down at her hands, his handkerchief still clutched in her palm.

"Where is Krum?" Malfoy looked around cautiously in case any slytherins were around to see him conversing with the girl.

"Last time I saw him a swarm of hufflepuffs were begging for his autograph. What do you want?" She replied as she blotted her tears with the white cloth. Draco slowly sat down beside her, his head low so as to get a better look at her. Hermione slowly turned her head toward him, obviously perplexed by his presence

"That...that was really stupid of Weasley...but I suppose you shouldn't expect anything else from him." Draco answered, trying to break the tension with a slight smile. His smile only looked like a sneer which of course was starting to set Hermione on edge..

"So you were just creeping around listening in on my private conversation!" She remarked as she turned toward him, her mouth set in an irate position.

"The whole school could hear you!" The moment the words came out of his mouth, Draco had regretted it. He bit his lip and scrunched his brow. If she wasn't angry before, she certainly would be now.

"How dare…" Hermione began to say, tears already on the verge of freefall from her narrowed amber eyes. Draco had to think fast. If he wasn't careful, she could become violent or the whole rest of the school would think he was accosting her. He grabbed her by the hand, wrenching her upwards.

"MALFOY!" She began to yell as he dragged her to her feet. He swept up her shoes with one long reach and pulled her along beside him.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL SCREAM!" She struggled against his vice grip on her hand.

"Shh...keep quiet." He said, clasping a hand over her mouth. Hermione squeaked in surprise as the platinum haired boy pulled her with him. He of course was much stronger than she was and she unfortunately had not come prepared with her wand.

What was he going to do to her? This night couldn't get any worse.

After only a few minutes of Draco dragging Hermione through corridors and hallways, the two had managed to make it to the astronomy tower. Draco let go of her mouth and hand and took a defensive step back.

"I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION WHEN I GET MY WAND!" Hermione shrieked as she took a step away from Draco.

"I'm...I'm sorry…" Draco mumbled as he placed his hand on the back of his head. What had he been thinking? Here he was, practically kidnapping the queen of the gryffindors and he didn't even know why.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" She said and took a step toward him, her hand still clasping the white cloth he had offered her.

"I...I said I'm sorry." He replied and shifted his mercury gaze up toward her. Hermione slightly flinched.

"Wh-Why did you bring me up here...you're...you're not going to…" She sucked in a shaking breath and peered over the edge toward the ground.

"Don't be daft! Do you think I brought you up here just to throw you over the edge?" Draco scoffed and put both hands up toward the back of his head in exasperation.

"How the hell should I know?!" Hermione answered, placing her hands on her hips. He couldn't stop staring at the token he had given her still placed in between her delicate fingers.

"Listen...I...I didn't want anyone to see us talking…" Draco stammered and walked toward the ledge, placing his pale hands on the stone, peering at the full moon above them. Hermione watched as moonlight illuminated his platinum mane, a glowing halo surrounding his crown.

"Oh, yea. Of course it would be horrible for your little minions to see you talking to a 'mudblood' right!" Hermione yelled and began to walk toward the stairwell of the tower. She had to stop looking at him. Every time she did, something inside of her would push her toward him.

"Wait...please...I'm really messing this up!" Draco quickly turned, grabbing Hermione by the hand, her china pink dress floating away from her. The site only making her more alluring. Hermione cautiously turned, staring down at his hand, the handkerchief clasped between both of their palms . Her amber eyes narrowed and glided over his face.  
"Can...Can we start over?" He slightly smiled, his face appearing more innocent.

"You aren't going to do anything to me...right?" She asked, looking around to see if it were a trap. Could he possibly be hiding Crabbe and Goyle in the shadows?

"No…I promise." Draco replied. Hermione slightly shivered and nodded. Without thought, Draco pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hermione furrowed her brow but pulled the fabric closer around her neck.

"Th-Thanks." She muttered, her eyes to the ground.

"Um...are...are you okay?" Draco asked as he sat against the ledge. Hermione took a few steps toward him, clenching his cloak.

"I...um...I'll be alright." She answered, her eyes wandering around the crevices of the tower.

"Why do you put up with him?"  
"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at Draco, her amber eyes studying him.

"Why do you deal with Weasley. He is such a dolt! He doesn't realize that there is a beautiful girl right in front of him." Draco immediately shut his mouth and silently cursed to himself. Unbearable heat pushed up into his pale features, his eyes toward the floor. He now was fully humiliated.

"Did...did you just call me beautiful?" Hermione almost choked, her eyes the size of saucers. Draco sucked in a breath.

"I...I suppose I did." He replied shakily, his eyes slowly making their way back up to hers.

"Is...is this some kind of trick?" Hermione took a step back, the back of her knees hitting the opposite open side of the tower. She could feel herself beginning to lose her balance, her body rocking toward the edge. Draco immediately shot up, grabbing the young woman around the waist. Hermione's eyes opened wider as Draco peered down at her, their faces only millimeters apart. Draco's eyes locked onto hers, his hands gripping onto her hips.

"D-Draco…" Hermione whispered, her rose colored lips slightly quivering as she stared into the molten mercury that were his.

"Granger…" Draco whispered back. He watched as her eyes slid shut, her mouth slightly parting. Should he? Could he?

His mouth crashed into hers, an audible moan escaping her tiny body. Her arms immediately wrapped around his muscular shoulders. Draco could feel his heart beat wildly as he encircled her petite frame with his. Her mouth was so soft against his. He gently placed one hand on her cheek as he pressed against her mouth with more fervor. Hermione reciprocated, slightly sucking his bottom lip, her teeth gently grazing the tender flesh. Draco pulled her closer to him, his hand sliding from her cheek to just behind her ear, an errant tendril wrapping around his fingers. Draco could die at that moment. He could allow the darkness to swallow him whole only to just live once in this moment. Then her fingers slipped into his platinum hair, raking his scalp softly. A moan equal to her own escaping his mouth. Suddenly, Hermione ripped herself away from his grip. His mouth still buzzing from the heated kiss. Her eyes dilated, fear flitting across her face. Draco didn't know what to do, what to say.

"D-Draco?" A whispered stutter escaping her slightly bruised and plumped mouth. Her eyes were massive as she stared at the tall slytherin.

Draco stared back down at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and slightly smiled. Hermione's eyes searched his just as she placed her small palm upon his.

"You deserve better." He said, his voice faint. He ever so lightly placed a chaste kiss against her forehead and smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip.

No sooner had it started then it was done, Draco's receding form becoming just a ghost descending the tower steps. Hermione stood in shock, her fingers instinctively touching her lips. She wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and looked back up at the large round moon. She sighed as she looked down at the forgotten handkerchief still clenched in her hand, her china pink dress floating in the breeze.


End file.
